


Please Stay

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Post-Baskerville, red pants briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first night back after they return from Baskerville</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

"Sherlock?" John yawned and looked at his friend who was standing at the window seemingly lost in his Mind Palace again.

"Hmmm?"

"It's late, or early, depending on your perspective, you should try to sleep."

"Right, yeah, sleep." Surprisingly, he turned and nodded, then made his way to his bedroom and shut the door.

 

John bolted upright from his chair, he had fallen asleep reading, hadn't even made to his own bed, when he heard Sherlock scream.

He quietly made his way to Sherlock's door, and took a deep breath. "Sherlock." He could hear his friend muttering, and moaning, so he pushed the door open and found Sherlock on the floor, fighting with the sheets that were tangled around his shaking body.

"Sherlock, you are at home. In your bedroom at Baker Street. You're on the floor, let me help you get up, yeah?"

"John? John, I'm so sorry. I -"

"Shh. Let's get you back into bed."

John unwrapped the sheets from Sherlock, not blinking when he noticed his friend slept in the buff, then helped him back into bed.

"What was it, the hound?"

"No, I was trapped in the lab, the lab where I - I can't believe I did that to you. I mean I know why, but I realise now what an arse -"

"Shhh, try to go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning? Yeah?" John turned on his heel and made for the door.

Sherlock sat up and whispered, "Stay. Please?"

John stopped and turned back, facing the man whose eyes had been haunting his dreams since the first moment he had seen them. "Sherlock - "

"John, please. I - "

"You have to know, I uhm," John looked down at his feet, then threw caution to the wind. "There is sentiment involved. I have feelings for you which I can't completely explain, you should know that before -"

"Please? I realised how important you are to me at the pool, maybe even before then, I've been afraid -"

"Me too."

"I need you to, I want you to stay, please, John."

John heard the need and the sheer emotion in his friend's voice and nodded. He lifted his jumper and vest over his head and heard Sherlock take a deep shuddering breath. Oh, damn, the scar. He's never seen the - hell. In fer a penny - he unzipped his jeans and yanked them off, leaving him in his red pants, and Sherlock's breath changed again.

"John -" Sherlock whimpered and slowly got out of bed. "John. I, you have no idea how long I've -"

"Sherlock." John felt his heart pounding in his chest as Sherlock moved within touching distance. All he had to do was reach out - and -

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him into a kiss, full of, what was it, electricity? - he didn't know and he didn't care. He just needed more. John tenatively reached up to touch the curls that had driven him crazy since the day they met. They were softer than he ever imagined.

"Johnnnn - mmm." Sherlock opened his eyes and John gasped at the change, the bright iridescent eyes were as dark as the night sky. "Will you stay, please?"

"Oh, God. Yes."


End file.
